1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hair comb, and more particularly to a hair combing apparatus for hair coloring and the like, wherein the combing teeth are transversely extended from the comb body to perpendicularly hold the bristles of the brush members in position in such a manner that the colorant on the bristles can 3-dimensionally contact with the hairs of the user so as to effectively and evenly apply the colorant on the user's hairs.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, there are hundreds of different brands of hair coloring have been sold in the drugstores such that people would like to color their hairs by themselves at home while being cost effective. Many hair coloring tools have been developed to help the users to color one's own hair easily.
In order to self-color theirs own hairs, the users usually use a brush to apply a colorant on the hairs and a comb to evenly spread out the colorant throughout each hair from its root to its tip. It is worth to mention that the roots of the hairs are spacedly growing on the scalp of the user while the hairs are bundled up together between the roots and the ends thereof. Therefore, it is difficult to evenly apply the colorant on the roots of the hairs.
Since the colorant contains chemical substances, the user has to carefully apply the colorant on the hairs to prevent the colorant contacts with the scalp of the user. However, it is difficult to practically use the brush to evenly apply on the hairs from the roots to the ends. As a result, a relatively large portion of the colorant will be stayed at the roots of the hairs and the ends thereof while a relatively small portion of the colorant is applied at the mid-portions of the hairs. In other words, uneven color intensity will be formed on the hairs.
In addition, it is impossible for the user to apply the colorant on the hairs via the brush by herself. Therefore, such conventional method of using the brush and the comb for hair coloring requires another individual for operation. In other words, the user cannot self-color her own hairs though the hair coloring operation.
An improved comb comprises a container formed thereon for containing the colorant wherein a plurality of channels are formed along the teeth of the comb to communicate with the container in such a manner that by applying a squeezing force on the container, the colorant is dislodged from the teeth of the comb through the channels. Therefore, the user is able to self-finish the hair coloring operation to apply the colorant on the hairs through the combing operation.
However, in order to apply the colorant at the roots of the hairs, the colorant may accidentally stay on the scalp of the user, which may damage the scalp of the user. Even though the user is able to squeeze the container to control the flow of the colorant dislodged from the teeth of the comb, the squeezing operation leads to different operational results depending with the squeezing force applied by the user. Therefore, such improved comb with the container is disadvantageous in practical use.